


Two Hearts Beating

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Homeless!Tom, Love, Romance, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your way to work you happened to see a blond man in the ally, alone in the rain, mumbling quietly to himself. The moment you saw him you knew that you didn't want him to be alone any longer...</p><p>((This story will be heartwarming and will eventually have smut...))</p><p>(<b>Disclosure:</b> Do not use as a guide to find a mate... :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blond in the Rain

It was such a rainy afternoon and you were slightly dreading going to work, not because you hated your job, but because it was such cozy weather and you really didn’t want to leave your darling little apartment. But you did so, and with a sigh as you got your umbrella out and wrapped a scarf around your neck before going outside.

  
You worked at Starbucks at the moment as you were in between internships and needed to pay the bills. Luckily your work was within walking distance and among the pattering of footsteps and rain you heard a meek, yet masculine voice talking from below you. You turned your gaze to the side you saw a man curled up against the wall of an ally. You saw him mumbling to himself and something within you felt such compassion for the man. He was dirty, soaking wet, and shivering from the cold. His blonde curls were tossled every which way and he had quite a beard as well. He seemed so abandoned… Your mum would have scolded you for your next action, saying it was much too dangerous, but you were a grown woman and you threw her caution to the wind as you stood in front of him, using your umbrella to keep both him and you dry. The man didn’t seem to notice you at first, not until he looked up and saw that the rain had “stopped”. He blinked a few times then looked up at you with unsure yet stunned eyes.

  
“Hello.” You said gently with a smile and crouched down in front of him.

  
The thin man shied away a bit and looked down humbly, as if in front of a Queen. He didn’t speak, and you almost wondered if he could, only, you had heard him mumbling just a few seconds ago.

“My name is _____.” You smiled and extended your hand for him to shake, but in his hesitation you lost your balance and fell back into a puddle. “Oof!” You gave an embarrassed smile. “As you can see, I’m not the most graceful woman.”

  
He smiled just a bit and looked down at his dirty hands thoughtfully. “You look handsome when you smile, you should do so more often.” You complimented, then he extended his hand for you to shake and you took it without hesitation and with a smile. “I have to go now, but if you’re still here later, I’ll come and see you, okay?” You said and stood up, but with the umbrella moved, rain drops fell on the man’s head and he winced as the water fell down his face. “Here, why don’t you keep this?” You said as you tried to give it to him. He shook his head fervently however and wouldn’t take it, he seemed afraid. “Oh don’t worry, I don’t need it I’ve got plenty.” That was a bit of a lie, you only had this one, but… you could get another. “Besides, when I see you again we can share it, okay?” You asked as you tried to give it to him. He still looked unsure but he did take the handle of it from you this time. You smiled then waved goodbye and went back on your way to work.

  
You entered the doors of the building soaking wet. “What happened to you?” One of your co-workers asked as you wiped your feet on the mat.

  
“It’s a long story.” You shrugged then went to your place behind the counter. For some reason, all day you kept thinking about that man and how sad and quiet he was. He must be so lonely… You didn’t want for anyone to feel alone, and he didn’t seem to be a bad fellow, and you wanted to get to know him better, maybe help him get back on his feet.

  
After a few hours your lunch break finally came and you took your lunch bag and went out hoping to find the man you were talking to earlier. You walked through the rain until you found the ally you were at earlier. You smiled when you saw the same blond as before. “Hi again.” You smiled and sat down beside him.  
Without making a sound he looked up at you then moved the umbrella so you could share. You sat close to him and he blushed, looking so embarrassed and he tried to scoot away.

“What’s wrong?” You asked with concern, and he mumbled something so quietly that you couldn’t understand him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” You said gently.  
He spoke up just a bit louder and muttered, “I stink…”

  
You looked at him so kindly and sat closer to him. “You’re fine, really.” You smiled and took your lunch out and offered him half of your sandwich. “Would you like to have lunch with me? I really don’t want to be alone.” You said and looked at him, even though he was so shyly looking away from you.  
“It’s yours, I don’t want to-“ He tried to protest.

“Trust me I don’t eat much as it is, it will just go to waste” You said, which was only partially true. Your appetite varied. “Please?” You asked as you tried to offer it to him. He looked hesitant and with shaky hands he took the sandwich from you and began eating it slowly. He seemed to be trying to restrain himself from gobbling it down all at once.  
You gently took the sandwich from him. He whimpered before he realized that you had put some hand sanitizer on his hands. He rubbed his hands together then you handed his food back to him once he seemed to be done and you soon did the same. Once both of you were eating you smiled at him and asked, “What is your name?"

  
“Thomas.” He said quietly then finally looked into your eyes. “But um… you can call me Tom if you want to.” He smiled softly then looked shy again and went back to looking at his sandwich. This was the first time he really spoke a somewhat long sentence so you finally realized that he spoke with an accent. “Are you originally from the UK Thomas?” You asked as you put the chips you had between you two so you could share.

“England, actually…” He said softly and a bit sadly then took a chip from the bag only once you encouraged him to. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. “Can I ask you a question, um... _____?”

  
“Of course Thomas.” You smiled and his cheeks blushed again.

  
“Why did you come to see me…? Is it because you feel sorry for me?” Tom asked with a bit of worry, he seemed not to like that idea very much.

  
You looked thoughtful before you answered. “I wouldn’t call it that exactly… I just didn’t want you to feel alone, I know what that feels like.” You said sadly and sat a bit closer to him. Tom nodded a bit and sighed softly. For some reason the poor thing looked so ashamed… You hoped you could change that eventually.

  
“You know, in England, they call it crisps.” He spoke up, just a bit more comfortably.

  
“They call what crisps?” You smiled, looking so happy that he seemed to be opening up just a little bit.

  
“Well, your chips. These.” He smiled and held up the bag.

  
You nodded with a chuckle. “Then what are chips?”

  
“Chips are fries. I haven’t had fries in a while…” He said quietly, almost to himself.

  
“I’ll bring some next time.” You smiled.

  
“No, no, I-I didn’t say that to-“

  
“It’s too late, I feel like having some now, and I have to share them with my new buddy.” You grinned and gently nudged him with your shoulder.

  
He smiled so gently and you were sure he had never even hurt a fly in his life by how shy and sweet he seemed. You checked the time and sighed. “I have to go again… But if you’re still here, I’ll say hi to you before I go home, okay?”

“Okay.” He said softly, he looked somewhat happy but also sad that you were leaving as you packed up your things. He tried to give you your umbrella back but you shook your head. “Keep it, so we can share when I come back, okay?”

  
He nodded meekly and looked at you for a little while as you looked back at him. He had such lovely blue eyes, you wondered how such a nice man ended up where he was…


	2. With Tenderness and Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a moderate amount of demand, I present to you, chapter 2. :P

On your way back from work, you bought a large fry from a local burger joint, one for you and one for Tom. Luckily the rain had died down to a gentle mist, but it was still enough to get your hair wet and a bit frizzy. You went to the spot that Tom had been originally and were happy to see that he was still there, holding the umbrella you had let him use.

“Hello again.” You smiled then sat down beside him, as close to the wall as you could. “I got you some fries.” You grinned excitedly then handed him his portion. He was very meek and quiet as he ate them.

“Are you alright?” You asked with concern and sat a bit closer to him. You noticed that his cheeks became pink afterward.

“Y-Yes, I apologize very much, thank you for this.” He said with a wavering smile.

You suddenly looked much more concerned and you looked at him kindly. “What’s wrong?”

“I just um…” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He murmured.

You sighed softly and looked at him as he ate his french fries happily. He had quite a bit of a stubbly beard and his blonde hair was curly, his roots appeared to be a dark auburn which showed that he had dyed his hair at one point. You wondered why he had.

“Did you have a good day today?” Tom asked quietly. He was very soft spoken.

“Yes I did, thank you for asking. It was rather boring though, I looked forward to seeing you all day.” You admitted with a smile.

“Because I’m weird?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“No, you’re interesting and nice.” You corrected then handed him a napkin and a little packet of ketchup, though you noticed that he didn’t use it. “Where do you sleep?” You asked good naturedly.

“Um…” He said then swallowed the bit of fries he had eaten. “Well I sleep lots of places. Today I think I’ll sleep just around the block here, there is a little ally that is quiet and the overhangs block the rain.”

You felt a sinking feeling in your heart, knowing that he slept out on the street. But you still didn’t know who this man was really, or why he ended up on the street, and you being a woman who lived on your own, it wouldn’t be wise to let a stranger reside in your home. “If you want, I can bring you a pillow and blanket.” You offered but he fervently shook his head as he chewed and swallowed another fry. “No, no, I couldn’t, you’ve already done enough for me. I don’t want to take advantage of your good nature, that is the last thing I would want to do to someone as kind as you.” Tom said. It was the most passionate you’ve seen him thus far.

“Very well… But if you need something let me know, especially if it’s food, water or medicine okay? I don’t want you getting sick.” You said then gently touched his shoulder.

“Alright, I promise.” He said, then frowned with a pout when he saw that his fries were all gone. “Hmm… nothing lasts forever does it?” He chuckled then put the little fry holder in his shopping cart beside him.

“I can throw that away if you want.” You offered.

“No, um. I want it.” Tom said, looking nervous as he wrung his big hands together.

“Alright, no worries.” You assured. “And you know, I can get you more fries, maybe a burger too?”

“N-No, I- you should get home to your family.” Tom said, his cheeks growing more and more red.

“But Thomas I-“

“Go, go, really.” Tom said and stood up, reaching his somewhat dirty hand out for you to hold so he could help you up, and he did. “Thomas, it’s really no trouble my family-“

“Please?” He asked, looking at you with his clear blue eyes and his flushed cheeks.

You sighed, looking worried as you saw his expression. He was clearly embarrassed and nearly terrified of being a burden. The last thing you wanted was to make him feel bad so you conceded to his request and you said goodbye before leaving. When you got home, you took a shower and brushed your hair then dried it and put on your pajamas. You couldn’t stop thinking about Thomas. Something about him just drew you to him. You honestly had felt very lonely lately, having just moved away from your family for the first time. Even when you put on the TV you thought of Thomas and when you shivered you worried he might be cold right now. When you got thirsty you wondered if Tom needed water. Finally you couldn’t take it anymore and decided to give him a few things whether or not he tried to refuse them. You slipped on a coat to hide your pajamas then put on a hat, scarf and boots as you held a blanket, pillow, a thermos full of soup, and a smaller thermos with some cold milk.

You walked down the streets with your taser strapped to your waist. You looked around for Thomas, feeling a little nervous when you saw other homeless people around, but you just pretended that they were like Thomas for now so you wouldn’t get scared as you searched through the alleyways. You almost walked past one, when a warm light caught your eyes and you slipped through the somewhat small opening to see Thomas curled up on a box of crates with a box beside him as a makeshift nightstand, and a little battery operated light he had found. He had made a little overhang of sorts to keep him extra dry but he was shivering in his sleep. You cooed quietly then came up to the lean man who was sleeping all alone. You put the thermoses behind thee crate so he would see them but no one else could easily steal them. Then you gently lifted up his head to slip the pillow under his head. He murmured in his sleep a little, but he didn’t wake up. You saw that his clothes were soaked and you were worried he might get hypothermia in this cold. You noticed that he had some clothes hanging so you touched them and found them to be dry. My, he really did need someone to care for him. _Poor fellow…_ You thought.

You took the shirt off of where it was hanging, and carefully unbuttoned the shirt his was wearing now and somehow managed to take it off. He shivered in his sleep though so you quickly slipped on the new one. You next looked at his pants, shamefully noticing that he had a rather large bulge… You shook your head, scolding yourself, and tried to remain “professional”. You slipped off his pants and put on the dry ones instead, trying not to look as much as possible as you did so. Next you draped your blanket over him and gently pet his hair, smiling as you looked at the sleeping angel. At least… that’s how you saw him. You knew you shouldn’t just watch him like this, so after a few seconds you hurried off back to your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! For some reason I sometimes lose interest if not many people do.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	3. A new friend

The following day was Saturday which you realized when you naturally woke up at your usual time only to look at your phone and find that it was the weekend! It brought a smile to your face and a pep in your step as you got dressed and ready. It was snowing outside lightly so you bundled up then brought a thermos of soup with you. If you happened to see Tom you would give it to him, and if not you would drink it before it got cold.

You headed out slowly. There was a wind chill and it was harsh, somehow getting into your coat and under your clothes to freeze you. You whimpered then sighed before you saw Tom and you smiled. “Thomas!” You said excitedly then sat own beside him. His cheeks were rosy red, but partially hidden underneath his blond scruff. You handed him your thermos of soup. He immediately looked at you with such sweet doe eyes, trying to protest. You couldn’t help but smile. “Now, now. You need nourishment.” You said sweetly, then opened up the cap for him.

He still didn’t look so sure. He sighed before he spoke. “You really shouldn’t spend so much time with me. You’re such a beautiful girl with a bright future, and we have such little time in life, you should be enjoying it.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” You asked, then sat closer to him so you could warm him better.

“You couldn’t possibly be enjoying this. Feeding a scrawny, ugly bum.” He said and looked down at the soup inside the thermos. He had tears in his light blue eyes. To you, it was like seeing an angel cry, and you couldn’t bare it. You reached across him to cup his cheek, then guide him to look at you. He looked so meek as he tried not to look you in the eyes, as if he weren’t worthy of it. Your hand was warm against his cold cheek and you used your other hand to wipe away his cold tears. “You are a beautiful human being, and you are made of potential. You have nothing to be ashamed of, other than your own shame.” You smiled, then brought him in to a hug. “We’ll get you back on your feet, you’ll see.” You murmured, as he hugged you tighter. He clearly hadn’t had physical contact in a long time, and you sensed that he was so grateful for the embrace. You could feel a few more of his tears fall on your shoulder. He whimpered. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I got your jacket wet.” He said fearfully and started to move away but you pulled him back for a hug instead. “It’s just a jacket Tom. You’re a person.”

You could feel him smile against you and he breathed out a content sigh, like he was in the happiest and safest place he could be. After a few more moments he reluctantly pulled away, then looked at you curiously. “You said that I was a beautiful person.” You nodded, then he continued, “Why do you say that?”

“Well, you’re a very gentle and kind man, so humble as well.” You smiled, but he still seemed confused so you went on to say, “I have been wrong before I will admit. I can’t help it I think. I always think that someone will be trustworthy I assume that people are mostly good and I have often put my trust in the wrong people.” You said sadly.

Tom nodded, looking eager because someone knew what he felt like. “It’s like you see the potential good in people but it’s not the actual good.”

You nodded. “Exactly.”

Tom smiled. “But it isn’t your fault, or mine I think. I mean… I used to think I was just naive and foolish for so long but perhaps we just… we have a sort of microscope for goodness. We are able to see the tiniest amount of good or give people the best benefit of the doubt but since we have a microscope it looks much bigger than it actually is.”

You looked thoughtful then smiled. “That’s probably true.” You agreed. “You know, I once knew someone who said that they let people in easily and that they cared about people a lot. Well, actually, I dated him.” You sighed. “He was the first man to ever treat me well. Way later I realized that he treated me too well, or maybe I just didn’t…” You sighed. “Long story short, the sentiment, the sympathy, the love in his eyes and voice, his thoughtfulness… It was all a lie and he was cheating on me. I would have never thought someone like that could exist.”

Tom looked both saddened and angry. “He was a monster." Tom stuttered his words because of his frustration. "H-How could anyone care for you any less than a princess or a queen. You don’t deserve such treatment." He frowned, then looked thoughtful. "I do wonder how you can still trust people after that. He sounded like he was a sociopath.”

“I really think he was.” You nodded. “But I can’t help but love people. I told him that I hated him but I didn’t feel it. I came the closest I could to hate. And I know I shouldn’t be bitter because that breeds horrible things, but I just wish I could just not care about anyone or anything.”

Tom sighed empathetically. “You’re too good of a person Miss _____. Too good for us mortals.”

You chuckled. “Oh hush, I’m no saint. I just have an unnatural love for people. I actually very much dislike them sometimes.”

“Well, even a mother is annoyed by her children sometimes, but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t still care.” Tom smiled then drank some of the soup, almost half of it.

“I guess I kinda do see them as kids, oddly enough.” You said thoughtfully then slumped down with your arms folded, pouting. “I don’t want to care Thomas and I won’t. Not anymore. Now I only care about you.”

Tom giggled, knowing that you only wished that were true. “Okay sweetie.”

You grinned, blushing. “Did you call me sweetie?”

“I um-I…” Tom stuttered before you kissed his scruffy cheek then said, “You’re darling.”

He felt so special and looked so shy. “Th-thank you miss.”

“You’re welcome sir.” You grinned.

He tried to hand you his thermos but you shook your head. “Keep it, that way next time I can just fill it for you okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled. He looked so genuinely happy right now and it lit up your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have been taking so long. It's been a rough month for me to say the very least. Just promise me guys that you will be careful on the internet. Don't go looking for love, go looking for friends and fanfiction yeah? :)
> 
> The Enduring Storyteller. x


End file.
